


Disyuntiva

by Hagastian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Filosofía ligera, Gen, Hints a la guerra polaco-soviética, Soldados, Temáticas de guerra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El camino de los soldados está lleno de podredumbre. ¿Cómo tomar decisiones y salir indemne de ellas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disyuntiva

Hacía frío y Casimiro no estaba seguro si era producto del viento y la temperatura, o su propia alma se helaba a cada paso del tiempo. Y es que era complicado saberlo, porque estaba en aquel punto donde se corrompía tan solo con sus pensamientos y llenaba sus manos de sangre al contaminarse de ideales difusos.   
  
En su caso, manchaba su alma al matar a los rusos que amenazaban con apoderarse de su país. ¡Pero no podía simplemente decir no a su deber! ¡Era polaco y como tal tenía que defender su patria atesorada!   
  
Pero eso no expiaba la culpa.


End file.
